My Dance In The Rain
by Coxian324
Summary: JD wants Dr. Cox to dance with him in the rain, but Dr. Cox doesn't think it's a very good idea. slash


My Dance in the Rain

I do not own Scrubs.

This story is a JD/Doctor Cox story. The title is what it implies. JD wants to dance in the rain with Doctor Cox, but Doctor Cox fights him about it.

"Oh, come on, it's fun!" JD shrieked

"Getting a cold is fun?" Doctor Cox asked

"When you get it that way, yes." JD replied

"No way in hell Newbie!" Doctor Cox growled

"Come on, Turk does it with me." JD shrieked

"Then get your other boyfriend to do it with you." Doctor Cox growled walking away

"I will get my dance in the rain." JD stated determinedly

"What's up Bambi?" Carla asked sitting at the computer

"What are the chances of rain today?" JD asked

"I'd say pretty good." Carla said nodding at the window

JD looked at it to find it raining.

"Great." JD said smiling

"Guess what, it's raining." JD whispered in Doctor Cox's ear

"No way in hell Newbie." Doctor Cox growled

"What did you ask him?" Elliot asked sitting on the couch next to Doctor Cox and snatching the remote

"Mind your business Barbie." Doctor Cox growled grabbing the remote back

"Please. It would mean a lot to me. Our one year anniversary is coming up, and it would be a great present." JD whined

"Go away Newbie, and don't bring it up again!" Doctor Cox yelled

"Whatever. I'll be with Turk tonight." JD said sadly leaving

"What is the matter with you? Is what he was asking for that bad?" Elliot asked

"Not really." Doctor Cox answered quietly

"If you loved him, you'd do it. You do love him right?" Elliot asked

"Yes." Doctor Cox answered

"Have you told him that?" Elliot asked

"No." Doctor Cox answered getting up and leaving

"Hey Carla, can me and Turk hang tonight?" JD asked walking up to Carla at the Nurse's Station

"Sure, but why aren't you going out with Doctor Cox?" Carla asked

"He's being a jerk." JD muttered

"What did he do this time?" Carla asked

"He won't dance in the rain with me." JD pouted

"Is that all?" Carla asked

"I told him it could be his anniversary present to me. It's not like I told him to tell me he loved me or anything." JD whined

Carla just stared at him in disbelieve that Doctor Cox hadn't told him he loved him yet.

"Newbie, come!" Doctor Cox yelled walking towards the door

JD stood his ground.

"Newbie, what the hell are you doing?" Doctor Cox asked madly

"I'm going out with Turk tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." JD stated

"Newbie don't do this." Doctor Cox said quietly

"I'm not doing anything. Just hanging out with a friend, that loves me." JD replied

"Newbie! Get your ass over here now!" Doctor Cox growled

JD just turned and walked away. Doctor Cox stormed after him.

"Doctor Cox!" he heard Carla yelling after him when he was halfway down the hall

Doctor Cox entered the locker room just as JD had finished changing.

"What the?" JD yelled as Doctor Cox shoved him into the wall

"Your coming with me!" Doctor Cox yelled dragging him out the front door with him

"Doctor Cox! You can't do this!" Carla yelled running out after them

Doctor Cox dragged him to the middle of the parking lot, and stopped.

"Stay here. Please." Doctor Cox said looking in his eyes

JD just nodded his head at him.

Doctor Cox left him there and walked to his car. Carla watched them from the entrance of the hospital. Soon Turk, Elliot, Keith, and Laverne joined her, and watched in amazement.

Doctor Cox opened his car door, started the engine, and turned the radio on to a slow song. He then started walking back to JD, his eyes never leaving JD's.

"May I have this dance?" Doctor Cox asked softly

"Yes." JD whispered as he wrapped his arms around his neck

Doctor Cox wrapped his arms around his waist

"I know that I haven't told you, I love you, but I do. I just didn't know how to tell you. I guess this as good of time as any. I love you, and I'll dance in the rain with you anytime." Doctor Cox said

"I love you too." JD cried and kissed him

Everybody on the porch started screaming.

"Way to go Bambi!"

"Nice going Quetip!"

"Go vanilla bear!"

"Go JD!"

"You rule man!"


End file.
